1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device for a motorcycle allowing interlocking control between a rear-wheel brake and a front-wheel brake based on an operation of a rear-wheel brake operating unit.
2. Description of Background Art
A braking device for a motorcycle is known with an interlocking brake system (CBS: Combined Brake System) wherein when a brake operating unit (such as a brake lever or a brake pedal) on either of the front and rear wheels is operated, hydraulic pressure is allowed to act on a brake of the wheel on the operated side, and in response thereto, a predetermined hydraulic pressure is allowed to act also on a brake of the wheel on the unoperated side.
For example, JP-A No. H11-5580 discloses a device for controlling distribution of a braking force between a front-wheel brake and a rear-wheel brake, in a braking device for a motorcycle adopting the interlocking brake system.
However, in some braking devices adopting the interlocking brake system, when a rear-wheel brake is actuated by operation of a brake pedal, and in response thereto, a front-wheel brake is also actuated, a large braking force is applied to the vehicle depending upon operating conditions or the like. In particular, since a brake pedal is operated normally by pushing with a foot, delicate control is difficult, which might lead to an unintentional abrupt operation.
On the other hand, even when, in order to address the above-described problem, optimization of the specifications for an input mechanism of the brake pedal or the physical specifications for a front-wheel brake is performed, change of parts or the like is required for every vehicle type, which might cause increases in manufacturing man-hours and in cost.